


Blood On My Hands

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Addison has always felt like an outsider in her coven. When she goes to visit her twin at Hawthorne, she ends up meeting Michael instead. Something about him lures her own darkness from where she tries to hide it and she finally feels accepted for who she really is. (Read author note)
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies. So this is kind of a side project. I’m currently in the process of writing five Michael fics. I know right? I might be obsessed. But my main one is currently 11 chapters and I want to get it finished before I post it. This idea came to me and I wanted to get it out. If people want me to continue on with it and see where it goes then I will. So far it stands as 5 chapters.**

**Can we just appreciate Michael in that uniform though? Lolololol**

**He’s getting all sassy and confident and there's such a huge change in him here and I’m all here for it. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Not really following the plot too closely. I won't be like going all the way to the end with this fic if I do continue and I bend timelines and events to fit the story. I’m just picking a timeline I like and winging it. If things seem out of the timeline a little or not exactly how it was in the show, it's cause I’m making shit up as I gooooo :’)**

**Title of this song is from Blood On My Hands by The Used. Check it out if you haven’t.**

**_You felt the coldness in my eyes,_ **

**_It's something I'm not revealing._ **

**_Though you got used to my disguise,_ **

**_You can't shake this awful feeling._ **

**\------------------------**

Addison’s black ankle boots crunched on the dirt as the group of women approached the large sculpture. It looked out of place on its own. People wouldn't know what lurked beneath it from just a glance. She sighed to herself as she listened to Myrtle trash talk the warlocks and tried to tune it out. She felt bad they had to hide underground after what happened to the old school. She didn't really share the sentiments the women she was walking with held. Yes, she was part of the coven. But really, she didn't feel like it. Her parents had sent her to the school to control her magic that was getting a little out of control. And her twin brother Aiden was sent here to Hawthorne. She hated being separated from him. It caused her great emotional anguish, like it was causing her actual wounds to be apart from him. Her unique tie to a warlock meant she didn't just take the side of the coven. If anything, she wished she could just stay here and be with her brother. 

She had been 15 when her parents split the twins up and sent her off to New Orleans. Something she’d never forgive them for. She was sick of the looks the other witches gave her. Sick of Miss Cordelia’s lectures because of the nature of her powers. It wasn't her fault she was born this way or that she was a twin. And it wasn't her fault she cared for a warlock and didn't buy into their bullshit. It only seemed to create more friction back at the school with the others.

She was wearing a black wrap dress that tied around her small waist and fell just above her knees. Her light brown hair was styled neatly. Pin straight and down past her waist. She had half of it pulled up into a high ponytail and she had a little silver locket adorning her neck. The one thing she liked about embracing herself and her powers was the fashion. Her brother was more than jealous that the girls didn't have to wear a uniform. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder with clothes and essentials. She wasn't part of the council. She was only here because she begged and pleaded to go with them so she could stay with her brother for a few days. She tried to see him at least once a month and after the tantrums she’d throw, Cordelia learnt it was best to let her. It was her twin after all and everyone could see how she seemed to unravel if she didn't get to see him every so often. 

She knew there would be tension when they got inside. There always was and she tried to avoid it. The warlocks hated witches because they acted superior to them and acted like they were nothing. And whilst Addison knew witches usually were stronger than warlocks, she never spoke down to them or acted that way. Ariel had told her once she was the only witch he liked and that's why he let her stay for however long she wanted. She was good for the school. Most of the boys followed her around like lost puppies because of them being locked away down here and sometimes she would help teach things when Ariel asked her to. She was quite skilled for her age now at 17. She mastered five of the seven wonders already. She had no desire to be Supreme though. She wasn't cut out for that shit.

She stood behind the others as they descended in the elevator. Once again ignoring the biting remarks about the boys. It wasn't their fault they had to go into hiding but she bit her tongue, not wanting to cause a scene. None of them seemed to understand why they had even been called here. Apparently, it was a waste of their time. Finally, the doors opened and Addison let the ladies get out first as she slowly walked behind them. She heard Ariel before she saw him. His voice hostile as he greeted the women. He didn't hide his disdain well but she couldn't blame him when the witches didn't bother either. She lingered in the door awkwardly, wondering if she should just creep upstairs. She seemed to have gone unnoticed so she slipped past everyone and silently ran up the stairs. She’d go say hi to the man later when he wasn't being antagonised. She made her way up to where she knew her brother’s room was, but as her hand grabbed the doorknob, a voice startled her.

“Aiden’s not here,” the smooth voice called out. She whipped to her right to see a boy with strawberry blonde hair watching her suspiciously. 

“What?” she asked as she scrunched up her face. He must have been mistaken. The boy took a few more steps towards her, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked at her like he was sizing her up.

“Who are you?” he asked coldly, ignoring her question completely. Her right eye twitched in annoyance and her hand tightened around the doorknob.

“His twin sister. Where is he?” she huffed. Something akin to recognition passed across his face and she wondered if her brother had told the boy about her. The boy was new, she hadn't ever seen him around. Everyone here knew who she was. She glared at him before opening the room unsure whether she should believe him or not, but when she walked in, the room was empty. She blinked, looking around with furrowed brows.

“Your parents picked him up yesterday. It was your birthday wasn’t it?” the boy asked from behind her. Her hand squeezed the strap of the backpack, trying to ignore the dull ache forming in her chest. How could they just leave her behind like that? No one had been to get her. Fuck, her parents hadn’t even called her in four months. It stung like a bitch.

“Do you know when he’ll be back?” she asked tensely. She wasn't looking at him. Her glare on the bed as she tried to push down the anger and betrayal she was feeling for her parents.

“In two days I think,” he replied. She heard his footsteps enter the room more and she clenched her jaw.

“Awesome,” she bit out, tossing her bag at the side of the bed and sitting on it. The boy watched her curiously. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was pissed off. 

“Why would they take him and not you?” he asked. She squinted at him. He was either stupid or he was trying to rile her up.

“That's what happens when your parents don’t give a shit about you,” she hissed with a narrowed gaze. He opened his mouth to say something when the sound of heavy footsteps came down the corridor. Ariel appeared in the doorway and gave her a bright smile. One that she didn't return.

“Addison! I didn't see you come in,” he said with a warm smile as he walked over. She stood up and let him embrace her but she was still sulking. The boy watched the exchange curiously. All Ariel and the teachers had done is damn the witches since the moment he’d stepped foot in this place. And now he was hugging one and acting like he was glad to see her. He was confused. When Ariel let her go, she sat back down with a sigh. The older man looked at her somewhat sympathetically as he sat in the chair by the desk.

“If I knew you were coming I would have told you. I’m sorry Addison,” he frowned. She shrugged as she picked at her nails. It wasn't the first time this had happened and she knew it wouldn't be the last.

“Can I still stay here?” she asked pleadingly.

“Of course you can. You know you're always welcome here,” Ariel replied with a smile.

Ariel's eyes landed on Michael then and he beamed a proud smile as he stood and walked over.

“I see you’ve met! Michael, this is Aiden's sister Addison. Possibly the only witch to exist who I actually respect. Addison, this is Michael. Our newest warlock. He’s very talented. We think he’s ready to take the seven wonders,” he grinned. Addison's eyes widened a little, looking from the boy to the man. She’d never heard of a male Supreme before and she could only imagine the response he got from the council when he broached it.

“Oh, I bet Cordelia and Myrtle loved that,” she snorted dryly. Ariel chuckled and shook his head.

“I think you know how it went. But I won't give up. He will take his rightful place as Supreme. They can’t deny giving him a chance to take the test because of their own ego’s,” he said firmly. 

“I know. I’m sure if you keep hounding them they’ll have to give in eventually,” she shrugged. She looked at Michael then and gave him a smile. He was shocked to see it was genuine and he really wondered just who this girl was and why she wasn't like the rest of her coven.

“Alright. Dinners just starting so do come down and join us. Come on Michael,” Ariel smiled, patting the boy on the back before making his way to the door. Michael looked at her again like he wanted to say something. But instead, he just gave her a nod and followed his mentor out of the room. 

Addison heaved a sigh and she stood up, glancing around the room. The disappointment she felt with the loss of her brother was overwhelming. She grabbed her backpack and opened it up, getting the wrapped parcel out and setting it on his nightstand. She couldn't wait to see him. She hadn't been able to see him in over a month now and it was gnawing away at her. She didn't know why she was so surprised her parents had taken him home for their birthday and not her. It happened more than she cared to admit. And despite the fact she should have been used to it, it hurt her every fucking time. She knew Aiden would only feel guilty when he came back to find her here waiting for him. She knew it wasn't his fault he was the favourite. She never held it against him. But she did hold it against her parents.

“Assholes,” she muttered to herself as she padded over to the mirror. She fluffed up her hair a little before leaving the room. She enjoyed dinner here. She never felt like an outsider or like they were judging her. The atmosphere here suited her better than with the coven where it always felt like she was being condemned for nothing. She shut the door behind her and made her way downstairs to the dining room, trying to ignore the pang of loss at the absence of her twin.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_It's the me that I let you know,_ **

**_'Cause' I'll never show,_ **

**_I have my reasons._ **

**_I hate to say that I told you so,_ **

**_But I told you so._ **

**\----------------------------**

When she entered the dining room, she ignored the looks she got. She wasn’t stupid enough to not notice how a lot of the boys seemed to have crushes on her. She also wasn’t stupid enough to not know she was the only girl most of them had even seen in months. Some even years. Some of the boys she knew a little better came over and gave her hugs and Michael watched from his seat. Everyone seemed to welcome her here. It was so strange to him. She was a witch. One of the very coven that they hated and yet she was treated so differently. He wanted to know why. Ariel called her over and she glanced to his table and smiled. He was sat at the head of the table that housed the teachers and Michael was to his left. She wasn't surprised to see Michael sat with the teachers. He was special. She wondered just how he had managed to become so powerful. It was almost unheard of for warlocks to master a few of the seven wonders, let alone all of them. As she approached the table, Behold shot up and ran over to her, tackling her in a tight hug.

“There's my favourite girl!” he laughed as he squeezed her. She couldn't help but laugh herself as she embraced him too. He was one of her favourite people here. When he pulled away he grabbed her face as he looked her over.

“Girl, we have missed you!” he grinned. A faint blush crept on her face and she snorted, batting his hands away from her. He chuckled and ran back over to his seat by Michaels left and she took the empty seat opposite Michael, to Ariels right.

A plate was placed in front of her and the smell made her mouth water. It was some kind of chicken dish and she wasted no time and started to eat it.

“So, Addison… Do you think you could talk to her for us?” Ariel asked after a moment of silence at the table. The other students were at their own tables and were chattering among themselves. Addison didn't need to ask to know what he was talking about. She gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

“Because my opinion holds so much weight to her,” she snorted dryly.

“Come on Ariel. You know Cordelia doesn't even like the girl. There's no sense in putting her in the middle of all this for nothing,” Behold sighed. Addison pointed her fork at him and nodded. He was right. 

“Why doesn't she like you?” Michael asked bluntly. The question caught her off guard. He had no issues with just coming out with things it seemed. Either that or he didn't have much social skills. She looked at Ariel and quirked her brow and he set his fork down.

“The witches draw their power from the light. You’ve probably noticed it’s different for us. The witches are all love and light,” Ariel smirked mockingly.

“It’s some holier than thou bullshit if you ask me,” Behold chimed in making Addison snort. Michael glanced from Ariel to the girl curiously.

“You’ve probably noticed too that Aiden’s powers seem a little different to everyone else's here?” Ariel asked him. Michael nodded. He had noticed. Mainly because he had spent a lot of time with him and he gave off a different aura altogether.

“Well, Addison here is different from the witches too. Aidens magic is all light, and Addison’s is all dark,” Ariel explained. Michaels’s eyebrows rose as he looked at the pretty girl in front of him. He knew he had sensed something with her when he was in the room with her but he hadn't been able to place what it was. But that was it. Darkness. That's why she was different from the witches and why they didn't like her like the others.

“It's not my fault our powers were split like that,” Addison huffed, shovelling some more chicken into her mouth.

“To be fair Addie, you did try and set your babysitter on fire when you were like eight,” Behold laughed. She looked up and squinted at him playfully, knowing he meant nothing by it.

“She hit my brother. The only one allowed to do that is me,” she huffed. Michael smirked to himself as he watched her. There was definitely more than meets the eye with her.

“Anyway, that's why she doesn't like me. I always get lectured on my magic being dark, like I have a choice. It's just who I am. I do everything they ask me to and it's still never enough,” she sighed, stabbing a piece of chicken a little too roughly. 

“It’s hardly fair to punish you for your nature,” Michael replied softly. She looked up then, her green eyes meeting his bright blues. He looked sincere and she smiled at him gratefully. This is why she liked the warlocks. They never judged her or where she drew her magic from. 

“Exactly Michael. She's been asking to be sent here for years instead. We’d gladly have her even though we don’t normally accept witches. But she teaches classes whenever she stays that the students benefit from greatly. She doesn't want us left in the dirt. She wants us to flourish. But Cordelia won't hear of it. She says it will corrupt her,” Ariel spat angrily. Addison reached out and patted his hand. She appreciated how much he was behind her all these years and how he hadn't given up on her yet and her desire to be here with her brother. 

“It’s okay Ariel. I’ll be 18 soon and then I can just leave,” she sighed wistfully. That day couldn't come quick enough. She’d still have around a year to put up with the coven. 

“Oh, before I forget. When Aiden gets back, can I take my usual room?” she asked as she looked pleadingly at Ariel. He grimaced a little and she noticed how his eyes flit to Michael.

“Sorry Addison, that's Michaels room now,” he said apologetically. She looked at the boy then and he gave her a shy smile.

“Sorry,” he said carefully.

“Don't be. You have more right to be here than I do,” she snorted. “I’ll just bunk with Aiden,” she smiled. He smiled back and nodded.

“We’ll make sure to put a spare cot in there when he gets back,” Ariel smiled at her.

“So girl, any luck in mastering the other two wonders left?” Behold asked her as he ate. She frowned and shook her head.

“No. Cordelia keeps pushing on at me about Vitalum Vitalis, but I can’t do it,” she sighed.

“You don't have to master them all Addie. I've never met anyone who can do Descensum like you can,” Behold grinned. Ariel nodded in agreement and Michael watched her.

“Cordelia doesn't like it when I do it. She says my powers will get darker,” she snorted with a roll of her green eyes.

“I think she just wants to prevent you from getting stronger,” Ariel muttered with a quirked brow. She hummed. She didn't want to think her Supreme would do that but she knew the woman really didn't like her.

“This girl spends more time perusing around in people's personal hell’s than she does up here with the living,” Behold laughed, nudging Michaels side. Addison snorted and shook her head, catching Michael’s eyes and seeing him smirking at her.

“It's fun. You can tell a lot about people from their personal hell’s,” she shrugged.

It was true. Maybe it was quite dark but it was just in her nature. She enjoyed spending time down there. She was curious about the darker things in life and death. She wondered what her parent’s personal hells would be like. She wondered just how much they’d suffer once they passed on. She kept that to herself though. She didn't know if that might be too dark for the warlocks to handle. She felt eyes burning into her and Michael was watching her. His head tilted and a sly smirk on his face. For a minute she wondered if he knew. If he could read her mind. She looked back down, her cheeks flushing slightly as she ate. The last thing she needed was the new boy ratting her out for being darker than she portrayed. The warlocks were the only ones to accept her. She didn't want that to go away.

The rest of the dinner passed without much event. They ate and chatted about casual things. Addison kept feeling eyes on her though and whenever she looked up, Michael was watching her. His eyes were so blue and his stare felt like it was seeing into her very being. She was worried he knew more than she wanted him to and that he might say something. He wouldn't look away. Instead, she would give him a polite smile and go back to eating. There was something about him that was starting to unsettle her. She could already sense he was much like her. She had noticed the vibrations when she first met him. How he was more dark inclined like herself. But the way he kept staring at her was making her uneasy. She was picking at the rest of her food absentmindedly, not really paying much attention to the conversation around her. She was thinking about her brother. She missed him. She wished he’d just hurry up and get back. 

“Michael, will you walk Addison up to Aiden's room?” the words broke her from her thoughts as she looked up at Ariel and then to Michael.

“Oh no… it's fine. I can see myself up there,” she argued softly with a smile.

“It's fine. I’m going that way anyway,” Michael shrugged. She nodded, giving the teachers a smile as she stood up. She wanted to put distance between her and the blue-eyed boy. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. She didn’t know if he was drawing her in or unsettling her. They walked in silence to the room. It felt somewhat awkward. At least on her behalf. She was convinced he knew things she hadn't said out loud and she was starting to get paranoid. Aiden always used to laugh and tell her she had a paranoia problem. Maybe he wasn't wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_There's blood on my hands like the blood in you._ **

**_Some things can't be treated so,_ **

**_Don't make me,_ **

**_Don't make me be myself around you._ **

**\-------------------------------**

“You don’t have to be ashamed of it,” Michael said softly from beside of her as they walked down the hall to the room. She swallowed thickly and chewed her lower lip. It felt like her heart stilled completely in her chest and she couldn't look at him.

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” she answered curtly as her hand reached for the doorknob.

“No one can blame you for thinking that about your parents. Not with how they treat you,” he continued in his silk voice. Her eyes widened as she whipped around to look at him. 

“Shhh!” she hissed, eyes darting around to see if anyone was around. She pushed open the door and shoved him inside before slamming it behind her. She scowled at him and he just chuckled like he didn't think it was a big deal.

“Don't just say that shit where people can hear you,” she frowned at him. He rolled his eyes looking at her amused.

“They all seem to like you well enough,” he smirked. She shook her head and walked over to the bed. Kicking her shoes off in the process.

“Yeah well… there's only so much darkness they’ll be accepting of,” she huffed before plonking to sit on the bed.

“You can't help who you are,” he said firmly, walking over to the chair near the desk and sitting in it.

“Maybe not but it doesn't mean they understand. No one understands what it's like. At least until now,” she sighed, picking at her nail varnish.

“Until now?” he countered. She glanced up at him. He sat forward with his arms leaning on his legs as his bright blue eyes bore into her.

“Your energy is even darker than mine. So I’m sure you know what it's like. Not many people appreciate it,” she clarified. He nodded, seeing no point in denying her claim as he moved to lean back in the chair. Eyes still glued to her in that unsettling way he seemed to have about him.

“How did you even do that anyway?” she asked with a quirked brow. He tilted his head a little as a sly smirk spread across his angelic ace.

“Do what?” he asked innocently. She squinted at him. 

“Don’t act stupid, pretty boy. How did you get into my head?” she huffed as she looked back at her nails. If she was looking at him she would have seen how his eyebrows rose a little or how a light flush crossed his cheeks at her words.

“I just have a talent I guess. For seeing the dark parts of people,” he replied. 

“I bet you're having a field day with me then,” she retorted dryly. He snorted at her and she looked back up at him.

She nibbled her lower lip, wanting to ask the question on the tip of her tongue but unsure if she should. 

“How did your parents react? To the darkness, I mean,” she asked softly. Her eyes watching him curiously. She saw him tense as he looked down looking pensive and she regretted asking immediately.

“I don't have any parents. My grandma raised me and she… killed herself because of it,” his voice was tense and she furrowed her brows.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn't have even asked,” she lamented. If she could not put her foot in her mouth for once, it would be a godsend.

“It’s fine. I have someone now anyway, a new mother figure. She took me in. She accepts me for who I am,” he said with a small smile. She tried to ignore the pang of envy that shot through her at the thought of him having someone to accept him. Apparently, it was pointless though since he seemed to sense it.

“Is that why your parents treat you differently to your brother?” he asked carefully. She nodded and heaved a sigh.

“It's always been that way. Even though I’m more powerful, he’s the golden child. I've mastered five of the seven wonders but they couldn't care less. Aiden’s only ever managed one. Vitalum Vitalis. When we were ten, our family dog died. He brought it back. You can imagine how much of a hero that made him,” she chuckled mirthlessly.

“Do you wish you had the light and he had the darkness?” Michael asked her curiously. She crossed her legs beneath her and shook her head.

“No. I’m glad it's the way it is. Aiden deserves to be loved and accepted,” she stated firmly.

“And you don’t?” he raised a brow as she looked at him. His pointed questions were something she wasn't used to.

“Maybe I do. I don't know. I don't mind being the outcast if it means Aidens happy. He's a good person. I can't even put our bond as twins into words. It’s different from normal siblings. I don't hold any of it against him. He doesn't judge me for who I am. But he still doesn't really get it either,” she admitted. A small frown etched onto her face as she looked off into the fireplace. She was getting chilly and she waved her hand. Watching as it lit in front of them.

“Those who don't hold the darkness themselves have problems understanding it. They don't know what it's like,” he murmured thoughtfully. She nodded in agreement. It was actually nice to talk to someone who did understand it. Someone who had been through it and was living it just as she was. As close as she was to her twin, it was something that would always create some distance between them. Something her brother would never fully be able to understand about her.

“I just wish my parents tried to accept me. Even if they don't get it. They always hold everything against me, no matter what I do,” she sighed. Michael shifted to sit a little forward then, his eyes pinned to her.

“Like what you did to that boy, when you were 14,” he mused. Her eyes snapped to him, wide and distrustful almost as her cheeks flushed crimson.

“That was an accident!” she snapped firmly before looking away. Her whole posture was tense now. Her jaw clenched tight as she looked at the fire. Her parents knew what happened and so did her brother. But no one else did and she hadn't ever talked about it.

“He deserved it. He was trying to take advantage of you,” Michael insisted. He wasn't wrong either. She was 14 and she’d gone to a party at her friend's house. But her friends older brother had his friends there too and her drink got spiked. The asshole who did it tried to rape her but his body was engulfed in flames before he had the chance. She hadn't meant to do it. It was her survival instinct kicking in. Either way, they had to move because of it and not long after her mother sent her to Cordelia. She never told a soul about what happened. Or how deep down she enjoyed watching the asshole suffer after what he had tried to do to her and what he had no doubt already done to countless other girls.

“Try telling that to my parents,” she muttered bitterly, glaring at the fire. She heard Michael heave a sigh and stand up. Suddenly he was sat facing her on the bed, blocking her view of the fire.

“You don't have to be ashamed of who you are. I used to be like that. I had this darkness in me and I didn’t understand. I was made to feel like a monster. But now I know who I am. I don't feel guilty or ashamed of my darkness. I  _ embrace _ it. You should too,” his words were firm but his voice was soft. His blue eyes sparkled at her and she looked at him. His words made something stir within her and she nodded, looking down at her hands.

“I don't know how to embrace it. My coven already hates me and I’m not sure the warlocks will want me here if they knew how bad it is,” she admitted softly. She felt him tuck a strand of her long hair behind her ear, his hand settling on her cheek and she looked up at him. There was something so alluring about him, drawing her in like a moth to a flame. It made her stomach clench and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

“You don't have to shout it from the rooftops to embrace it. Just stop denying what you are,” his smooth as silk voice felt like it was wrapping around her. His sly smirk made her cheeks flush. He was closer than she thought he was as he stared her down. He started to lean in and she felt like her heart was about to explode out of her ribcage.

“Love yourself, accept yourself. Just let go of the guilt,” he whispered. His lips were a breath away from hers. Her long lashes fluttered closed, her breathing hitching when his lips ghosted hers.

“I am sick of feeling guilty,” her voice was a mere breathy whisper and she felt him smirk before his lips captured hers.

The kiss was slow at first. Teasing almost. It felt like her whole body was alight with an electrical current as she melted into him. Her hand went to his hair and she felt his tongue run along her lower lip. She wasted no time in granting him entrance, moaning softly when his tongue dominated over hers. The kiss quickly became heated between them, like a spark igniting a stick of dynamite. She fisted his hair and a groan passed his lips that she greedily swallowed. When they parted for the sheer need to breathe, she was breathless. She blinked up at him, his blue eyes fluttering open as he panted. She had no idea where the hell that came from but she wasn't going to complain. It had been a while since she’d been with a boy and she couldn't lie. He was a great kisser. A sly smirk spread across his lips and she knew he’d read her thoughts. She smacked his chest playfully as she snorted, her cheeks flaming red. A boyish laugh fell from his lips and it caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

“As much as I wish we could hide out in here and make out all night, you should really go. Ariel doesn’t like it so much when I’m shacking up with students,” she said softly with a smile. Michael moved back a little and squinted at her. She flashed him an innocent smile.

“You make it sound like a regular occurrence,” he stated with a quirked brow.

“A girls got needs you know,” she snorted. He shook his head and chuckled at her as he stood. He licked his lower lip and looked down at her. All she could do was blink up at him. She wasn’t really sure what the fuck this was between them but she sure as hell felt it. She wasn't sure if it was because he just got her, that he knew all of her darkness. But she couldn't deny the sparks between them that had seemingly come out of nowhere. He looked like he wanted to say something to her and she watched him expectantly. Instead, he leant down, placing another soft kiss on her lips as he stroked a hand through her hair. She kissed him back willingly, savouring the taste of his lips. When he stood back up, he shot her a boyish grin and made her blush. She smiled at him as she watched him walk over to the door and open it.

“Goodnight Addison,” he smirked over his shoulder before he slipped out of the room.

She sat there for a moment as her brain absorbed what had just happened. She had been with a few guys. Mainly just because she was horny and it wasn't like there wasn’t plenty to pick from in this pace when she came to visit. But she’d never really connected with anyone. She never had an interest in anything more than being with someone physically. There was something about Michael though. She could still feel her lips tingling and she pressed her fingers against them, her mind replaying how soft his lips were. She shook her head, snorting at herself for being such a fucking girl. She needed to get a grip. She rummaged in her bag and got her pyjamas out. Some shorts and a tank top. They were black and had little white cats on them, they were her favourites. She stood up, getting undressed and into her pyjamas before taking her hair out of her hair tie. She flopped onto the bed with a groan. She hated how her mind was running away with itself. How she got butterflies when she thought of Michael and when she would see him next. She had no idea what his motivation was for kissing her. Maybe he was just bored? Or desperate? She had no clue. She hoped he was interested or maybe she’d get a good fuck out of it at the very least. She closed her eyes, willing her mind to settle down. Or maybe it was her hormones that needed to settle down. Who knew? Either way, she drifted off to sleep dreaming about the boy with ocean blue eyes and golden hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who have reviewed or liked so far!**

**_Straight from your eyes it's barely me._ **

**_Beautifully so disfigured._ **

**_This other side that you can't see,_ **

**_Just praying you won't remember._ **

**\---------------------------**

  
  


The next day, Addison had been woken up with Ariel at the door. He’d asked her to help with some classes that day and she didn't mind at all. Whenever she taught the students here, they respected her. They valued her knowledge and skills. Something she didn’t get from her sisters back at the academy. It was also a welcome distraction for her wandering mind after the night before. She dressed in a black off the shoulder skater dress with her trusty black ankle boots and had her long hair down. She had a natural beauty about her that even when she put minimal effort into her appearance, she still looked good.

The day seemed to fly by as she sat in some of the classes, helping out when needed. She didn't see Michael but she wasn't surprised. Most of the classes she was in on were younger boys will less skill. It didn't mean she didn't think about him though. She wondered where he was. What he was doing. He seemed to occupy a large part of her brain for most of the day. By the time the last class rolled around, she was feeling antsy. This class was one she was teaching by herself. Ariel had asked her to teach a divination class and she had decided on bibliomancy. It was one of her preferred methods. She was stood in front of her desk at the head of the class as the students filed in one by one. She had books set out for them on her desk. 

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle up, and when she looked over, she saw Michael walking in. Their eyes locked for a minute and he gave her a roguish smirk. She smiled and looked down quickly as she felt her cheeks heat up. She waited until everyone was in their seats before addressing the class.

“So today Grand Chancellor Augustus asked me to teach some divination. We’re gonna try some bibliomancy. Divination using literature. Has anyone ever tried it before?” she asked, glancing around. No one spoke up and she suppressed the roll of her eyes. She tried to only fleetingly glance at Michael. She was worried she’d just end up staring at him for the whole lesson if she looked for too long.

“Alright then, that’s no one,” she snorted as she grabbed the pile of books. The students were watching her with rapt interest and it didn't go unnoticed by Michael. It annoyed him to no end how they were all staring at her, hanging on her every word. Their tongues practically wagging as they did. Not that he could blame them after all. He was too. But it didn't mean he had to like others doing it.

“Don’t open the books until I tell you to,” she commanded as she walked around, handing the books out to the students. When she got to Michael his hand purposely brushed hers as she handed him the book. Her cheeks flushed as she smirked at him and he flashed her a boyish grin. She sauntered back over to the desk at the front and leant against it. One of the boys raised his hands with a shy smile.

“Yes Josh?” she asked softly. Michael rolled his eyes at the way the boy perked up at the fact she remembered his name. He tried to push the urge down that it meant anything. Remembering her words about her shacking up with students. No. He wouldn't think about that.

“Can’t you teach us Descensum? Mr Chablis is always talking about how you're an expert on it,” he asked hopefully. She snorted and shook her head.

“Maybe next time. I’m hardly an expert and it can be really dangerous. Not everyone can do it,” she smiled apologetically. He sagged in his seat a little but nodded anyway.

“Now, you can use bibliomancy for answers to a specific question or about a specific situation. Some people like to use it for general advice or guidance. You need to pick the purpose of your reading. If you just want guidance, then clear your mind completely. If you want answers, focus on the situation or question,” she stated as she walked around the room a little. 

“Close your eyes and breathe deeply. You really have to focus or clear your mind. Don't let yourself get distracted,” the boys did as they were told and she smirked to herself. She enjoyed teaching. She wished she got the chance back with the coven. 

“When you think you’re ready, open the book. Your eyes will be drawn to a passage on the page you opened it on,” she watched on as the boys opened the books at their own pace and then read the pages. She smiled to herself watching some of them light up, getting answers they wanted. Her eyes landed on Michael then, seeing him chewing his lower lip as he glared at the page. She’d be a liar if she said she wasn't curious about what he asked or what he’d received.

“Use your notebook and write down the answer you got and what you asked. I recommend keeping a journal when you practice this. It can be really helpful. Sometimes you get an answer that confuses you or doesn't make sense until a little later,” she commanded. The boys all dutifully opened their notepads and started scribbling down their answers.

“I want you to keep practising a few more times. Ask the same question and see what else you get, make some comparisons or similarities on what you get,” she said as she hopped up to sit on her desk. She watched as the boys kept practising for a while and she could see their confidence growing with each time. Her eyes always went to Michael even though she tried to fight it. He looked so enraptured with the readings he was doing. He was the perfect student. Taking notes and doing everything she asked of him. He seemed eager to learn. The uniform also looked hot as hell on him.

“Alright, now you're going to split into pairs and read for each other. It can be harder to read for another person. I’d like you all to switch around your books so you get more insight,” she stated after a while of them practising on their own. The boys all traded books and then Michael raised his hand. She quirked a brow at him and suppressed a smirk.

“Yes Michael?” she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Miss Addison, there’s an odd number of students. May I pair up with you?” he asked looking like butter wouldn't melt. He grinned innocently at her and it took all of her willpower not to snort.

“Of course, bring your chair over,” she smiled as she walked around her desk and sat down, grabbing one of the spare books of her desk. She glanced around seeing the boys dividing off into pairs as Michael grabbed the book and his chair and brought it over. He plonked down in front of her with a grin. He was sat right in front of her and their legs were touching. She tried to ignore how it made her body tingle all over. She had no idea what hold he had over her, but since their kiss, she couldn't help herself.

“So, do you want to read for me first?” she asked softly.

“What's your question?” he replied, smirking slightly. He moved his leg and it brushed against hers more. Her eyes were drawn to the movement and when she looked back at him, he was smirking devilishly at her as he tilted his head. She blushed a little as she toyed with the book in her hands.

“I don't have one. Just guidance will be fine,” she said. She tried to keep her voice steady and not show him just how badly he was affecting her. 

“As you wish,” he closed his eyes and she watched him carefully as his hand ran over his book. His nimble fingers opened it and his blue eyes snapped open as he read the page.

" _ Self-love, my liege, is not so vile a sin, As self-neglecting _ ,” he smirked. He looked to her then and quirked a brow.

“I wonder what that's about…” he smirked. He looked way too smug and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Such a smart ass,” she huffed playfully. He laughed lightly, his leg once again brushing her own. She shot him a warning look and he gave her an innocent smile.

“My turn,” he stated. He put the book on her desk and leaned his forearms on his legs. Lessening the distance between them more. She glanced around anxiously, hoping no one noticed the chemistry between them. Lucky for her everyone was too engrossed in their own readings.

“What's your question?” she asked. He pursed his lips for a moment like he was thinking and then grinned.

“I want to know…” he shifted forward, his hand reaching out and touching just above her knee with a feather-light touch. She swallowed thickly as she felt the sparks run through her entire body. She couldn't take her eyes off him but she was grateful the desk was concealing his wandering hands.

“I want to know if you feel it too,” he smirked wryly. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red and she looked at the book as she picked at the cover.

“Feel what?” she asked vaguely. He had been so bold about it. She didn't know if he was just toying with her. His fingertips ghosted the inside of her thigh, getting higher up her dress. 

“The chemistry. The sparks. The burning need,” he stated. His voice dropping lower as his blue eyes bore into her. His hand continued to trail up and she slapped a hand over his and stilled it. Her chest heaving as she gave him a look. She didn't want to get kicked out of the place for having a rendezvous in the middle of class. His smirk widened and he retracted his hand before he sat back in the chair. He looked like the cat that ate the canary and her brain had turned to mush. She squinted at him for a moment before she inhaled a shaky breath. She closed her eyes and she tried to centre herself. She was worried about what she would come up with if she was honest. His question had not been about him, it had been about her. She felt vulnerable.

She opened the book carefully and opened her eyes. As they scanned the page she felt the heat creeping up her face. She really didn't want to read it out. She felt so laid bare and if she was honest, the answer surprised her a little too.

“Well? What does it say?” he asked, sitting forward again as he scanned her face. She cleared her throat, unable to look at him as she glared at the book.

" _ Her heart--is given him, with all its love and truth. She would joyfully die with him, or, better than that, die for him. She knows he has failings, but she thinks they have grown up through his being like one cast away, for the want of something to trust in, and care for, and think well of, _ " her voice wavered a little as she read it. Her heart was thumping against her rib cage and she swallowed thickly as she chanced a glance at him. She was expecting him to look smug. But instead, he was watching her curiously with a look she couldn't quite place. He opened his mouth to say something when the shrill sound of the bell went off, signalling the end of class. She stood up, moving away from him a little as she looked at the class.

“Alright boys, you're dismissed. Good work today,” she smiled. Trying to conceal how shaken she felt. What did the reading even mean? Sure she was attracted to him and he had been in her mind all day, but love? She’d never loved anyone before like that. She didn’t know if she was capable of such a thing. It confused and worried her. Her concern only grew when she thought about the fact that he knew about it now. She watched as the boys all left one by one. Handing her the books back on their way out and thanking her for the class. They all left except Michael. Once the door was shut he stood up and she turned to face him. He closed the distance between them and her breathing hitched as his fingers stroked the outside of her thighs, hitching her dress up a little.

“I've been thinking about you all day,” he admitted softly, brushing his nose against hers. Her lashes fluttered shut as she breathed him in. He smelt like jasmine and she relished in it.

“Really now?” she whispered as her hands toyed with his shirt near his stomach. She was trying to sound more in control than she felt. He brushed his lips against hers but then moved back ever so slightly. She tried to chase his lips and he smirked, his fingers digging into her thighs. 

“I can’t seem to get you out of my head. It's hard to focus on my studies when all I can think about is being buried inside of you,” he drawled, his voice smooth as honey. She felt herself tingle between her thighs at his words and she couldn't control herself. She crashed her lips to his in a desperate kiss that he eagerly returned. 

His hands left her thighs and suddenly she was picked up and placed on the desk. He settled between her thighs and she could feel his hardness push up against her as he fisted her hair. She moaned softly and his tongue invaded her mouth. One hand tangled in her hair and the other greedily grabbing at her hip, pulling her closer as he arched against her. One of her hands smoothed up his shirt and settled on his neck. She could feel his pulse hammering away against her soft skin. The kiss was needy, bordering on insane as he ravaged her mouth. The sound of the door opening had her pulling back, her head whipping to the door. One of the students from class stood there with wide eyes and a beet-red face. He was one of the younger boys and he looked down immediately. 

Addison blushed hard as she pushed Michael away enough for her to hop off the desk and Michael glared at the boy.

“Yes Liam?” she asked flushed. She couldn't believe she’d just been caught.

“I- I’m sorry Miss Addison… I just… I just wanted to ask if I could take a book to practice with?” the young boy squeaked. He glanced from her to Michael who was still glaring bloody murder at him.

“You couldn't just take a book from the library?” Michael asked harshly, his voice dripping with disdain. Addison shot him a look as the boy paled staring at him.

“It's fine. Michael, you should go. I’ll catch up with you later,” she said softly. He looked at her then and narrowed his eyes but her green eyes pleaded with him. He heaved a sigh, relenting. He understood why she was panicking and why he had to leave. If she got in trouble here she’d have nowhere to go where she felt accepted. He nodded before he made his way to the door, making sure to glare once more at the timid boy stood there. He looked over his shoulder and shot her one last smirk before he slipped out of the classroom. 

She exhaled a shaky breath and looked at the boy who was still practically gaping at her.

“You won't tell anybody, right? If you do, I won't be able to come back and then I can't teach here anymore,” she did her best to look all innocent and sad. Batting her lashes at him. She knew how to get her way around here and she knew the boys liked having her around. Maybe it was manipulation but she wasn't gonna let this boy rat her out.

“Of course not Miss Addison, I didn’t see a thing,” he smiled at her. She breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a grin.

“Good. Pick any of the books you want, just make sure you return it back to the library when you're done with it,” she stated. She stepped back as he grabbed a book and she smoothed out her dress. Her whole body was hot. The desire she felt was like nothing she had ever felt before. She couldn't wait to go and see Michael at the first chance she had. The need for him was overwhelming. It was new to her, to feel this needy. She was the one usually being chased. This was just ridiculous. She watched as the boy flashed her a smile before he left and she slumped into the chair with a groan. She was getting a female case of blue balls.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said, this is all I have so far. Let me know if you’d like this to continue and to see where this goes. I do have some ideas for future chapters if anyone’s interested. If you do want to see more of these two, I’m also up for hearing any ideas you’d like to see.**

**_Feel the pain that I never show,_ **

**_I hope you know,_ **

**_It's never healing._ **

**_I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so._ **

**\--------------------**

After trying to cool herself down a little she headed to the dining hall. The thought of seeing Michael again sent a thrill right through her, but it was quickly snuffed out when she got there and his seat was empty.

“Where‘s Michael?” she asked, trying to sound casual about it as she ate her food. Today it was a beef dish. Whoever the cook was here was amazing.

“In his room I suspect. It’s normal for him to eat up there or sometimes miss dinner altogether. He likes the solitude,” Ariel explained. They seemed to make exceptions for the boy since he was to become the new Supreme. Dinner was compulsory, but they seemed to let Michael do his own thing since he was so important.

She ate her dinner as quickly as she could. She needed to see him, it was driving her to the brink of insanity. She excused herself after finishing her plate of food, saying she was tired after a day of teaching and needed to lay down. She made her way upstairs and to his room. It was the room she normally stayed in when she came here. It was vacant and it had been her room when she visited. Now it was Michaels. She knocked on firmly when she got there. It was like all her inhibitions had vanished. The deep desire to see him, be near him. It was consuming her like a raging inferno. He opened the door looking a little less put together than usual. His blazer was off and his shirt was untucked, the top few buttons undone. She didn't wait for him to speak, she just pushed him inside and claimed his lips with pure need.

He waved his hand and the door slammed shut as he grabbed at her hips, kissing her roughly.

“Couldn't wait to see me?” he smirked against her lips when they came up for air. He was such a tease and she was done with the games and flirty touches. She went to kiss him again but he moved away just a little and tutted at her. She frowned at him and almost pouted.

“I didn't appreciate you sending me away like that,” he drawled with a devious smirk. She felt the panic bubble inside of her. He wouldn't turn her away, would he? She felt desperate. She wanted him and she was going to get him. She knew just the way to do it too. She might not be able to read minds like he could but she’d sussed him out pretty well. She fluttered her long lashes at him as she gave him a coy look with her doe-like eyes. She kissed up his jaw to his ear, nipping it a little. She felt how his hands tightened on her hips.

“I need you my lord, my Supreme,” she purred in his ear. She knew she’d pushed the right button when a rumble of a growl erupted from his throat. She knew he liked his ego being stroked. To feel important. 

Suddenly she was pushed against the door, a hand around her throat as his lips captured hers in a bruising kiss. She gasped into his mouth at the force of it but it was welcome. She always liked it a little rough. 

“I wanted to rip his beating heart right from his chest for interrupting us,” he growled against her lips. A soft moan left her lips. Maybe she shouldn't have been so affected by his dark words, but she was. A sly grin worked its way onto his face as his hand squeezed her throat just a little more. He leant in, brushing his nose along her neck and inhaling her sweet scent.

“I bet you’d like that wouldn't you? Me killing someone for you,” he purred in her ear as he arched against her. All she could do was nod. Her body was in overdrive with the sheer need for him. He kissed and nipped her neck, making his way back to her mouth, kissing her roughly.

Her hands fumbled with his buttons, wanting him to be less dressed than his current state. His greedy hands grabbed her thighs roughly as he pushed his clothed erection against her. She moaned, her back arching at the contact and he kissed and nipped his way down to her neck again. She finally got the shirt unbuttoned and pushed it off his shoulders, letting the fabric fall to the floor. He pulled her dress up and yanked it off her desperately, tossing it across the room. Their hands groped one another with pure need, skin touching skin that left a blazing trail behind. She kicked off her shoes and he did the same, the pair parting for a brief moment. He quickly shed his pants and boxers and she unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere. She had no idea where it went, she couldn't care less. 

She pushed his firm chest and he fell back onto the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows as his eyes drank her in appreciatively. She was only in her panties now and the glow from the fire made her look enticing. She slowly slipped off her panties, watching how his eyes followed the movement. Her own eyes were wandering his beautiful body, settling on his rock hard cock. The excitement she felt was unparalleled and she could feel how wet she was. She straddled him, leaning down and kissing him roughly as she rubbed her slick heat against him. He groaned into the kiss, his hands grabbing at her hips so rough he was sure to leave bruises. 

“You’re soaked,” he moaned against her lips, one of his hands smoothing up the soft skin of her back. She nipped his lip, making him groan again and she smirked at him.

“Its how much I need you,” whispered breathlessly. His blue eyes were intense as he watched her. The atmosphere was charged and ready to go. 

She reached between them, lining him up with her entrance before sinking down onto his cock. It elicited needy moans from the pair of them at the relief they felt to finally be joined like this. She stilled for a minute, needing to adjust to his size. His hand slowly trailed up her back, relishing in the feel of her as her forehead leaned against his. He reached up, capturing her lips softly as he arched up a little. She moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn’t remember sex ever feeling this good and they hadn’t even started yet. She sat up, fingers stroking his chest as she looked down at him. All he could do was blink up at her in awe of her beauty. She started rolling her hips, loving the way his lips parted in a gasp. She started moving, finding a rhythm that felt good. One of his hands gripped her thigh, his fingers digging into her flesh. The other hand wandered up her stomach and to her breast, palming at it and making her moan. She started moving a little faster, his little moans and grunts spurring her on. The teasing earlier did little to help her, only making her eager to get her sweet release that she could feel approaching. She bit her lip trying to stifle her moans as she moved faster, loving how he arched up to meet her each time. He was filling her up in the best way and hitting all the right spots. 

She felt wanton, riding him with no abandon as she leant her hands on his chest for leverage. The noises he was making were something else entirely. They were driving her wild. She leant down, kissing him desperately as she moaned into his mouth. She could feel she was close to falling over the edge. The hand on her thigh moved to her ass, squeezing it roughly as he rut up into her with a deep groan. She moved away and leaned her forehead on his, the pair of them sweating lightly as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Cum for me Addie,” he demanded in a growl. His voice alone was enough to send her over the edge. He watched her with rapt interest as her moans got higher and her body spasmed. She clenched around his cock and he couldn’t hold out any longer. Gripping her body tightly as he fucked up into her and spilled himself inside of her with a low moan. 

She collapsed on top of him, tucking her face in his neck as she tried to catch her breath. He was panting heavily as his large hands caressed her back and toyed with her hair. They lay there for a minute, basking in the high they were on. Addison felt relaxed. She felt at peace. It was like all of her worries had melted and all that mattered was being there with him in that moment. After a minute, she climbed off him as her thighs were aching like a bitch. She flopped next to him, her hair fanning out around her like a halo. Michael turned on his side to face her, a smile on his face as his fingertips stroked her belly. She glanced at him. Faced flush and a blissful look on her face.

“That was… “ she laughed lightly as she trailed off. She didn't even have words. He laughed boyishly as his eyes sparkled.

“It was,” he replied, cupping her cheek. She rolled over to face him fully then and welcomed his lips on hers. The kiss wasn't needy or desperate now. Their lust sated and desires fulfilled. It was tender this time. A lazy kiss of lovers in the afterglow of post-coital bliss. When he moved away he smiled adoringly at her and she could only return it. She really didn't know where this was going but it felt different than her time with other boys. Normally she couldn't wait to get out of there fast enough. 

Michael pulled the blanket over them both and pulled her closer. Letting her snuggle up to him with her arm slung around his middle, her face in the crook of his neck. He rested his head onto hers, his arms snaking around her like he thought she might float away. One of his hands tangled in her hair as he rubbed her scalp affectionately and she hummed as she closed her eyes. She was exhausted now. She felt tired and content. They lay with each other until they both fell into a blissful deep sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
